The Shattered King
by Ai Chiyo
Summary: Hidan is a man of actions and not of words. He never was eloquent unless poised in front of his religious book, but none of that mattered, he is king of the party scene after all. He downs the drinks and dances with the best. He gets exactly what he wants, but no one really knows. They don't know about the shattered king. And he'd hoped they never would... Yaoi
1. A Night Like No Other

_The Shattered King_

_A Night Like No Other_

Summary; Hidan is a man of actions and not of words. He never was eloquent unless poised in front of his religious book, but none of that mattered, he is king of the party scene after all. He downs the drinks and dances with the best. He gets exactly what he wants, but no one really knows. They don't know about the shattered king. And he'd hoped they never would...

* * *

_Disclaimer; I assure all of I don't own Naruto._

* * *

**A/N: I have no explanation as for why I wrote this… I just did so I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

He sat there silently looking just like a sex god, in other words, he was dressed as usual with his destructed and studded dark wash jeans, just barely rumpled white v-neck, stressed silver studded belt, open pinstripe vest and white slip on Vans. His hair, as always, was perfectly placed; though many were determined to change that fact and many nights they have, but tonight...

Tonight is different.

His liquor was stronger and the look in his eyes was haunting, broken even, far from the usual which bore the gleam of a predator on the prowl. Usually he was just that, a predator on the prowl, looking for his next fix of flesh at the bottom of a glass. Many question why he bothers with any of it, but they keep this to themselves. And he hopes they'll keep to themselves. All he wants is to find solace at the bottom of this glass, or rather the collective glasses that seem to pile up within the first few moments.

His eyes turn glassy with every new brimming, shining savior. He knows it'll take his entire bonus to get that cab home, but it's more than worth it. An escape is exactly what he craves. And apparently he isn't alone in such a pursuit.

Two maybe three hours and many, many glasses later a man, only to be described in a drunken haze as beautiful, slipped in next to him requesting whatever he was drinking. The prospect of company wasn't exactly pleasant, but moving wasn't in Hidan's plans nor was even glancing at the uninvited company. Though nothing ever goes as planned not even when you think you've got it all under control.

As the section of the bar began to fill with glasses the two lost count of the number they'd downed in an attempt to shake the demons. Glasses taken away and washed were quickly replaced. With a change of the bartender, Hidan and the silently accepted partner received slightly larger glasses as the rest were cleared away and something stronger began pumping into their veins. The change went unnoticed or unmentioned, but the silent bartender seemed to only be attending to them and no one else. It was this secular attention that brought on a smile for Hidan. It was the same bartender every year around this time. She always took care of him in more ways than one. But tonight something was different.

He could blame his uninvited company; in fact he planned on it sending him a half-hearted glare stricken with lust and panic as he realized just who his drinking partner was. Upon feeling those eyes on him he met them.

"What am I doing?" He thought seeing the swirl of emotions and the welling of tears in his eyes.

Hidan's hand shakily reached upward and out, his face unsure, something foreign to the confident man, those fingers shook and those eyes shone with tears. So many tears that equaled so much work lost as they spilled over the edges, wetting lashes and streaking cheeks. A sniffle then a cry as his hand collided with the solid body of the other man. All eyes were on them as horrendous noises poured out of Hidan's mouth, His heart clenched.

"I really broke you didn't I?" He thought unsure of what to do.

Suddenly the bartender was there. Her sigh echoed in his ears over even the heart breaking sound of a confident man torn down, shattered. Her voice was worse. Venomous and abhorrent. It made him feel dirty and lowly, not that he wasn't already there, but that just made it worse.

"What the hell are you waiting for idiot? I can't take care of him forever y'know, it's your turn. You made the mess. I tried to contain it, but this is officially your problem. Get him the hell out of here. I don't need a riot of depressed drunks." Her words harsh and tactless, a little more than crude, but she said it better than even his conscience could.

With a harsh swallow he sunk down pulling the elastic from his hair it falling around him releasing a soothing vanilla scent calming Hidan down from his hysterics. He looked up at the other man bewildered. A sad smile washed over the other's features as he knelt down a hand nestling into the snowy locks and a question falling from his lips.

"Come with me?" Hidan blinked as if the information was gargled and fuzzy which it probably was considering how drunk he really was. He rubbed at his eyes and looked up before nodding.

He wouldn't speak the words, he didn't need too, his actions always had spoke louder. It might've been a little surprising for the fellow bar goers, but to the bartender who knew everything about the pair it was no surprise at all. She watched with a knowing smile on her face as the duo walked out of the double doors. The music began to pulse, bodies began to grind, drinks were downed, but tonight was like no other, they'd all just witnessed the power one man had over the king of their social ring.


	2. Nothing Is Ever Quite The Same

_The Shattered King_

_Nothing Is Ever Quite The Same_

* * *

_Disclaimer; I assure all of I don't own Naruto._

* * *

**A/N; Car trips, I'm telling you, it's the car trips.**

* * *

His head was pounding and his body was aching. The sun shone directly into his eyes and he was entirely too hot. There were _far_ too many clothes and not nearly enough breasts so just what exactly _had_ happened?

Hidan swallowed careful not to move too much to avoid anything awkward that may or may not happen if this other person were to wake up. He squeezed his eyes shut forcing his groggy brain to go through the hazed memories of the night before.

The beginning of the night was clearer than the rest, but that's only to be expected, he did get hammered. Something caught in his throat when another person joined him. Suddenly his eyes were stinging and his chest was constricting, but whatever had happened after that was gone, he'd hit a wall.

So what was with this sudden deep, longing sadness shaking him to the core? Why did the breathing feel so familiar? Why did this body next to him not feel foreign? _Why_?

A lukewarm tear dropped onto the other man's moonlight skin. It broke him out of his light sleep and sent him bolting up with concern overtaking the soft features. His chest clenched upon seeing Hidan's face so contorted in pain, streaking with desperate tears, and he only had himself to blame.

His fingers reached out slowly almost as if he was afraid that this was a grotesque dream. They lightly touched the tears as if the man, the source behind the salty substance, were made of porcelain, the finest china, as if he could shatter any more than he already had. Hidan's eyes flew open and a noise something between a whimper and a moan came from the back of his throat.

Those eyes were tortured and pleading, so utterly broken, they told the truth that the pair tried so hard to ignore with their respective vices. Those eyes had haunted him for the months and years they spent apart. It was those eyes that had caught him and refused to relent. And it was those eyes that never left. Though others had stuck as well nothing had quite the same effect as Hidan's eyes. And right now those eyes held him in a gaze he found unbreakable, in a chunk of ice with his fingers moving meticulously, wiping away every tear he knew he was causing as if that were some form of repentance.

Slowly, slowly Hidan's hand came up as if he were just as afraid as his counterpart. The hand touched his face, softly at first, tracing patterns, memorizing the feel of the skin, then harsher, more abrasive, wishing it were all just a bad dream, but it wasn't, they were living in the aftermath of their intoxicating dream, they were living in the wasteland of their creation, they were in a destructive limbo that neither quite knew how to break.

Regardless he leaned into the other man's touch just welcoming the feeling of his skin on his own. He felt great loss when the hand retreated and opened his eyes he hadn't even noticed he closed. His own hand just rested softly against the others cheek. A breath drawn and then words filled the space between them.

"Please… Please, don't touch me…" He swallowed drawing closer shaking his head his own tears beginning to fall.

"I… I can't do that… Hidan… I can't…" He whispered hoarsely.

Hidan stiffened hearing his name coming from _those_ lips. This, however, didn't go unnoticed.

"Say my name… _Please_… Say it…" The other man begged his tears dropping shamelessly.

Hidan became more ridged as if he were ready to bolt, leave before he has the chance to do it, it would serve him right, but those tears, that voice, he was so _bound_ to this man. They both were regardless of their feelings now.

Hidan shook his head. The name tasted sour on his tongue the few times he chose to use it after that incident. The tears came faster, molding into tiny streams, sobs and hiccups racked the body before him. He knew it was because of him and while he felt awful for it, the tears were oddly satisfying, proving the fact that he wasn't the only one tormented. Though after a while it lost its charm and he just felt like an asshole.

He shifted uncomfortable with the noises the other was making. He pulled himself into a sitting position before pulling the other into his arms, shuddering as his body, still accustomed to the other despite the lengthy amount of time since their last contact, accepted the other molding perfectly to comfort the other.

"H-Hi—" He started, but was cut off with the deep rumble of the others voice.

"Shh… I want too… Itachi…" This induced another round of tears, but not of pain or torture, of relief because he'd finally heard the other's voice willingly say his name.

The name still held the same sour taste, but it was different from then, he was unsure of how, it just was. It seemed everything was different, nothing held the same meaning with this man around, during his absence and even now that was painfully clear, so why was it he craved the other so much?


	3. Thoughtless Words, Truthful Statements

_The Shattered King_

_Thoughtless Words, Truthful Statements_

* * *

_Disclaimer; I assure all of I don't own Naruto._

* * *

"I missed you…"

It fell out of his mouth before he could even process the thought himself. And he found himself regretting it as Itachi pulled away and searched his eyes almost as if he didn't believe him…

Then lips were on his pouring out more than words ever could, after all action was the best way for Hidan to understand, and this kiss? It spoke volumes.

'I missed you too… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean any of it… I'm a fucking idiot…' But the most important of all was mumbled in the fervent moments afterward, a string of shared salvia connecting the two, lidded eyes gazing at each other, and hot breaths mingling together.

"I still love you…" Itachi had managed through his panting.

He found himself being pushed away as Hidan balled up. The other was broken. How was he to know what was real anymore? To know what to believe? To know what to say? To feel? To act? He'd silently accepted the fact that the other had really left only months ago. He'd been in a hopefully destructive denial. So what was he to think? How was he to react?

"Liar…" He hissed. He had to be lying.

Itachi swallowed. He was afraid of this. But he had to try… He had to…

"No, Hidan, I'm not… I was wrong before…" Hidan shook his head hiding his face from Itachi.

"You're lying…" He pleaded. Could he handle this? Itachi shook his head.

"No. I can't lie to you Hidan… I just can't…" Hidan began to shake, not with fear or tears, but with anger. He bolted up glaring at the other.

"You're a liar! You left! You promised forever and you left! You did! Not me… Why're you doing this to me? I'm not a toy! Quit treating me like one! Stop playing with me… Please… Stop…" His anger melted into tears once again as he crumpled to the floor. Itachi sighed slipping to the others side and pulling him into his chest.

He had no words for the other. What was he to tell him? He had no answers, not even for himself, he never did. There was no reason to leave, no reason to stay away, yet he did. And he had no explanation.

He had no words for the other. What was he to tell him? He had no answers, not even for himself, he never did. There was no reason to leave, no reason to stay away, yet he did. And he had no explanation.

And so when the other fought at first he said nothing. He let go and scooted back whispering his promise of being right there whenever he was needed. And though this gained some sort of awkward sob-snort it proved to be true when the other crawled over.

He was accepted with warm arms and showered with soft kisses on every applicable space. He knew he wasn't totally trusted, but he hoped to regain the trust lost and prove to him just how he really felt.


End file.
